Sour 16
by xJojoIsHerex
Summary: Stella was Dean Winchester's sour 16. Whenever the two brothers end up in her house (one of them was naked, guess who! I'll give you a clue, his eyes are green) she forgets and knocks them unconscious. When she remembers she accompanies them to Maine, where Dean realises that his old crush may be his new one. Set during Season 2 & 3. Dean/OC. My first SPN fic so be nice and review?
1. Not Stella

Chapter 1

Dean ran as quickly as he could; he had no idea where to go or where Sam was. He just ran for his life, away from the fire and the claws of the dying monster. He rounded a corner, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his side near his left hip. The creature had caught him a blow before Sam had got to it with a knife from behind.

His sprint slowed slightly, he staggered a little as he made his way up to a fence of a house which looked empty. There were no cars, only a motorbike leaning against a wall. Dean thought vaguely that it looked cool but was distracted by the pain. He tried the door which was locked.

Something made him look up and he saw a balcony with a door which was ajar. Obviously whatever idiot who lived there had gone out and left it open.

He swung himself up onto the balcony, the cut in his side opening up as he did so. He groaned with pain, leaning against the door, forgetting it was open he fell into the room.

The room belonged to Stella Travers. She had been asleep but woke up when she heard a noise outside.

Dean pulled himself onto his hands. He looked up slowly and saw a girl sitting up in her bed, holding a golden blade which was pointing straight at him. His green eyes widened.

"Hi." He said, trying not to sound too flirtatious so he wouldn't scare her even more. She didn't look particularly scared though, more determined. "I'm sorry about this..."

Next thing he knew the girl was standing over him, still pointing the golden blade at his chest. How did she get that? It looked like something he would have in the back of the car.

"Get out of my house, you pervert." She said furiously.

"Okay, okay." Dean tried to stand up but fell forward towards the girl.

She punched him hard on the jaw and he almost flew backwards onto a pile of clothes beside a laundry basket.

Sam appeared at the girl's door. He looked around at Dean lying unconscious on the floor, his clothes singed off and torn so he was basically naked apart from his necklace, and a girl with long golden hair with a knife in her hand.

"What the-" He began but the girl kicked him in the chest and he fell backwards like a tree.

Waking up wearing lack of clothes was not something Dean was unfamiliar with but it still came as a shock to him when he came to. Sam was lying a bit away from him and was also waking up. He felt relieved that he wasn't completely alone.

Dean looked around him and saw with some surprise a pretty girl with blonde hair hanging down to her chest, sitting on the end of her metal bed, one hand resting wearily on her head.

"Sam!" Dean hissed at his younger brother.

"What?" He groaned quietly, sitting up slowly.

Dean jerked his head towards the girl and saw Sam jump backwards in surprise.

Dean grabbed a shirt from the pile of clothes he was lying on and covered himself up as best he could.

"Sam... Sam Winchester?" the girl said suddenly, making the two men jump.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said, looking at Dean curiously. Dean shrugged.

"And... you're Dean?" She said, turning to him so that he could see her face properly.

"Yeah." He said, confused.

The girl stood up, allowing both men to see her properly. "I can't believe I didn't recognise you guys."

"Oh, no. Not Stella..." Dean said.

"I'm afraid so." She said, grinning.

Sam looked at Dean, still confused. "Who?"

"She's one of Dad's friend's daughters." Dean sighed.

"And how do you know her?"

Dean lowered his head, staring at his bare feet. "I had a crush on her..."

Sam suddenly had a vision of a 16 year old Stella, leaning across the trunk of the Impala in the garage of their old house and pulling out a shotgun filled with rock salt. She aimed it at Dean and pretended to fire it. Dean grinned, and grabbed it from her, making her laugh. Their hands touched on the metal of the bonnet but Sam was pulled away by his father to the kitchen, leaving Stella and Dean alone.

"Oh." was all Sam could manage.

There was a pause in which Dean and Stella avoided each other's gaze.

"Uh, what happened to your clothes?" Stella asked Dean.

"They, uh, burned." he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Right... Well I'll see if my friend-" she put emphasis on the last word, making it clear what sort of relationship she had with that person. "Left behind any clothes from the other night."

"Thanks." He said, still looking away.

Stella left the room and returned a couple of minutes later with a shirt and jeans.

Dean tried them on but the jeans were too small. The shirt fit but it was a bit tight on him. He found himself being strangely embarrassed.

"We'll buy you something." Stella said tactfully. "Right, Sammy?"

Sam jumped, "Oh, um yes."

Dean smirked. He was starting to see why he'd fancied this girl so much when he was a teenager.

She turned to him, bending down a little, "You can stay here while we go and buy you some clothes." Dean opened his mouth to protest but Stella interrupted him. "Unless, of course, you want to walk around town half naked."

Dean scowled and lowered his gaze. For such a hot girl, she could be pretty damn snarky, he thought.

Stella smirked and straightened up, spinning round to Sam and taking him by the arm. "See you later!" She called. Sam looked slightly scared.

"So... Stella." Sam said when they had walked back to her house.

"Yeah?" She said, looking away from Dean to him.

"Tell me about yourself, how's your life?"

"You're going to have to be more specific." she said, the corner of her pink glossed mouth twitching.

"Hobbies?" Sam suggested mildly.

"Long drives, flirting and the occasional hunt for demons, spirits etc. You guys always get the good ones before me. Like the other day, I heard about that mental asylum, it took me a while to get there 'cause I had to take my old car in for repairs. It had a dent on the front for... some reason." She glanced suggestively at Dean before continuing. "So by the time I got there, by hitching rides with creepy guys who were all hands, there was nothing there. Only spirits who didn't mean any harm."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"So... you hunt, too?" Dean said after a minute.

"Yep." Stella said carelessly, stretching her slim legs. "My dad taught me how. You guys think you're the only family who knows how to hunt? There's a lot of stuff out there, boys. You can't handle it all on your own."

Sam cursed inwardly. Of course she knew. How else would she have been able to get that golden blade, tipped with silver, perfect for killing demons? And handled that shotgun, ten years ago with Dean?

Dean himself took to walking around the living room they were in, taking an occasional slug from the beer can Stella had given him. He looked over her, hair sweeping down her back, it looked so soft Dean ached to run his fingers through it. Her curvy figure, so perfect. She was wearing a tight baby blue t-shirt, which was slightly too short and rode up to reveal a pierced navel. Blue denim jeans hung low around her hips, the waistband of pink underwear just visible, the jeans were a darker shade of her bright blue eyes, outlined with black liner. When she tucked her golden hair behind her ears, Dean saw a black metal spike through the lobe of one of them and several small silver rings along the edge of her ear. The other was the same, except a small star shaped earring hung from it instead of a spike. Stella's frequent comments and sultry glances towards Dean confirmed the knowledge that she was as into him as he was to her and he couldn't wait to get her alone so they could get to know each other again.

"But, as you guys know, hunting doesn't exactly bring in much money so I have to work sometimes to get enough to get by." Stella said, interrupting Dean's fantasies.

"Oh, right. What do you do?" Sam asked, relieved that they seemed to be finally having a normal conversation.

Stella hesitated, chuckling. A small sheepish grin spread across her face. "I do the occasional strip tease." She said after a long pause.

Dean choked on the beer he was drinking. He could not believe his luck.

"What?!" He spluttered.

"You heard." Stella said, sitting down with a sigh. "And I'm not exactly proud of it either."

"What a shame." Dean said, coughing.

Sam was in shock. He tried not to look at Stella, feeling too embarrassed.

When Dean has recovered from this news, he walked around until he got to a picture of a little girl and a slightly younger Stella and a man he vaguely recognised as her father.

"Who's this kid?" Dean asked gruffly. "It's not mine, is it?" A ball of panic rose in his chest.

"No." Stella sounded dazed. "That's my sister. It couldn't be yours could it? We didn't, did we?"

Dean lowered his voice, glancing at her, "Uh, yeah. We did."

"I don't remember."

Dean felt offended, stepping back from the picture a little.

"She died. Killed by the same thing that got your mom. And your girlfriend. Heard about that one on the news, guessed it might be the same thing." She glanced at Sam. "I know how you feel..."

Sam nodded, looking over at the picture sympathetically.

"She was just a kid... I saw her..." Stella's voice and hand shook as she pointed to the ceiling.

"I know. It's horrible. I'm so sorry." Sam said soothingly.

Stella sighed deeply and rested her head in her hands.

Dean felt slightly separate from the group, standing beside the picture in the corner of the room.

"I need a beer." Stella said suddenly and jumped up, hurrying to the kitchen.

Dean looked at Sam. "Dude..." He began.

Sam shushed him as Stella came back into the room and threw herself down across the sofa, cracking open a can. She sat, downing it with commendable speed.

Dean's phone bleeped suddenly. He pulled it out of his pocket and then looked up at Sam.

"It's Dad again. Coordinates for another case."

"Right." Sam said, standing up and reaching for his jacket.

"Wait. He's not with you?" Stella said, getting to her feet also.

"Uh, no. He's away." Sam said, pulling on his jacket.

"He's looking for the thing that killed our mom." said Dean. "And, your sister." He added.

"Then let me come. I've got my own weapons, I'll be no trouble."

"I don't know..." Sam said, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Or you could leave me here to drink myself to death." She narrowed her brilliant blue eyes at them both.

Sam sighed. "Alright you can come."

"Great! I'll go grab my stuff." She went running off like an excited school girl.

Dean thought for a second before taking out the keys to the Impala and throwing them to Sam. "You can drive. I'll sit in the back with her."

Sam groaned, "Don't just make out the whole time, please."

"We won't be able to help ourselves, man. This is my chance with her, if you ruin it I swear

I'll..." He trailed off, hoping to sound threatening but in reality he couldn't think of anything.

Hey so this is my first Supernatural fic, I hoped you liked it! I've only watched half of season 1 cuz I don't have the channel it's on on my tv so I have get the dvds and they're hardly ever in the shops near where I live. So please no spoilers! Obviously Cas won't be in this because I haven't watched that far yet but Bobby will appear as soon as he appears in the episodes I'm watching atm. So please review and be nice! Correct any mistakes I made and if I got Sam and Dean right as character and what you think of my oc :)

Okay cya

JAxxx


	2. Chew toy

Chapter 2

"Can we have some music on?" Stella asked, getting into the backseat beside Dean.

"Uh, okay." Sam said.

She leaned forward and put in a CD; Warning by Green Day. She started to sing along, she had a surprisingly good voice, sneering like the lead singer and a perfect accent.

After the title song, another song came on. Dean felt hot underneath his new shirt.

Stella sang, "Waiting in a room. All dressed up and bound and gagged to a chair. It's so unfair. I won't dare move, for the pain she puts me through is what I need. So make it bleed. I'm in distress, oh mistress I confess, so do it one more time. These handcuffs are too tight, yeah. You know I will obey, so please don't make me beg for blood, sex and booze you give me."

Dean cleared his throat, loosening the collar of his shirt uncomfortably. Sam looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

The journey continued, Stella put in a different CD which had a song on it which contained the line "I wanna get inside of you" which made Dean almost pass out.

"Wanna be a troublemaker." Stella sang, glancing at Dean. He stared straight ahead, humming Metallica to himself.

All in all, Dean was glad to reach Maine for the sake of his mental health. They checked into a motel as usual, Dean wanted a double and a single room but Stella insisted on three single beds.

"Thanks." She said and winked at the man behind the desk who went red and stammered something as he handed her the keys to their room.

"I'm just gonna hop in the shower." Stella said, throwing off her jacket onto a bed when they got into the room.

"Okay." Dean said, sitting down wearily on the bed next to hers.

Sam struggled into the room, carrying the bags.

"Ever heard of travelling light?" He muttered, dumping the bags down on the floor.

"Nope." Stella grinned.

Sam got to work on the laptop, researching as usual while Dean lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Stella got out some hair products and shower gel from a purple sponge bag. Then, she pulled off her blue shirt and those jeans, dropped them on the floor and walked into the bathroom in her pink underwear, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Dude, did you see that?" Dean whispered hoarsely to Sam.

"See what?" He said, turning around from the laptop.

"She just... she just..." Dean pointed at the clothes on floor.

Before Sam could reply, the bathroom door opened and Stella walked out wearing a towel.

"Forgot my hairbrush." She said, smiling at them.

And with that she turned and disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Oh." Sam said quietly, looking slightly terrified, slightly nauseous.

Dean sighed in frustration and fell back onto the bed. He listened to the sounds of the water from the shower, snatches of Stella singing. He tried not to imagine the steaming water cascading down her tanned skin, the bubbles from the wash mitt falling down her- "Dean!"

He opened his eyes, annoyed to be pulled away from his imagination.

"What?" He snapped.

"Dad sent us two sets of coordinates. Both here. The first one looks like vampires." Sam said, showing him pictures and news reports of victims drained of their blood, bite marks all over them, classic vampire signs. The local police had put it off to dogs, or bears.

"Vamps? Ugh, I hate those things. We got plenty of stakes?"

"Loads. Dad hadn't seen any for a while."

"Good. And the other one?"

"Not so sure about it. We'll have to check it out later but vamps first."

Dean nodded, "Okay."

A couple of minutes later, Stella emerged from the bathroom. She dried her hair with a towel and searched for some clothes. Sam explained the situation to her.

"Ah vamps, hate those things." Stella said, pulling on a dark purple vest top and black jeans. Why did this girl have to be so fond of tight clothes? Dean thought desperately, it was going to drive him crazy.

"Don't we all." Sam said, looking from her to Dean with a smirk.

Sam lead the way outside. Stella noticed Dean looking at her chest.

"Eyes front soldier." She said tauntingly.

"Yes ma'am." Dean replied, grinning.

She narrowed her eyes playfully and turned to Sam, "Where to?"

Sam pointed down the street to a nightclub. "There."

Stella pulled a red lipstick out of her pocket and put it on quickly. "Okay."

Some irritating dance song pulsed the room, crowded with sweaty young people. Sam and Dean looked quite out of place in their plaid shirts and jackets. Stella blended in with her black leather jacket and tight jeans, black creepers giving her a little extra height.

"Over there." She nodded towards a group of pale men, all in black. Their skin seemed to glow under the flashing coloured lights.

The brothers started over towards them but Stella pushed them back by the shoulders. "I got this, guys."

She made her way through the crowds of people to the group of men. They crowded around her when she reached them, she leaned against a wall, talking to them. Dean stiffened when he saw one of the men touch Stella's neck. Stella smiled coyly at him and raised an eyebrow, saying something else. The man grinned and moved closer to her but froze whenever Stella said something else. All of the men looked scared, even for the briefest of seconds. They nodded at her and walked away, out of the club.

Stella made her way back over to the brothers, picking up a pink coloured cocktail on her way.

"Done." She said, sipping the drink through a black straw.

"How did you..?" Sam asked.

"My brother and I," She gave the drink to a boy without glancing at him, he stared after her with a look of hopeless adoration. She continued outside without a backwards glance. "Were attacked by werewolves out in the forests. I got off lightly." She tugged at the collar of her jacket to reveal a large scar beside her collar bone. "But my brother got turned. Now, he's head of a pack which travels across the whole country. I told those guys that they would rip them to shreds if they hurt anymore people. They ran off, no biggie."

"Okay." Sam said slowly.

They started back towards the motel.

"Hold up." Stella held them back. She sighed, a small smile playing across her face. "It seems some of these sons of bitches didn't quite get the message."

She pulled a bright golden blade out of her bag, bigger and sharper than the one she'd had underneath her pillow back in her room. "Time to go to work." She said, rolling her shoulders back, jumping a little like a sprinter preparing for a hundred metre race.

It was almost as if she liked hunting, like it was enjoyable for her.

Dean watched, as if in slow motion, as three vampires made a run for Stella. She jumped and kicked them back with the heel of one black creeper. Her face was a mask of concentration as she swung the sharp blade, decapitating two vampires with one swing. The light from her blade made her hair look even brighter, her blue eyes shining. The last one, the one who had touched her neck and flirted shamelessly, remained. He snuck around her, pressing close, like some sort of creepy seduction technique, making her spin around, following him with her blade. Both brothers reached for their own blades as the vampire appeared at Stella's neck, his mouth millimetres away from her, fangs bared. But Stella, quick as lightning, swung her blade, cutting his head off cleanly. He fell to the ground and crumbled away into ash like the others.

"There we go." Stella said casually, walking back over to the brothers, sliding her blade back into her bag.

"Right. Let's go then." Sam said, sounding shocked.

Dean was too stunned to speak.

That night he lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling once again. He couldn't stop thinking about the words Stella had whispered teasingly to him before she fell asleep, "I usually prefer to sleep naked but I don't want to freak out Sam too much. But I know you wouldn't mind..."

God damn, that woman was driving him nuts. He'd never been so hot for a girl in all his life, even when he was 15 and his hormone ravaged body wanted to screw every girl in sight, except Wendy Crouch. She was just mean to everyone.

When sleep eventually came, he remembered a time of his life which had particularly sucked; high school...

_Dean hummed Black Sabbath to himself uneasily as he opened his locker. Pulling out the boring necessary books, he slammed it shut again. Leaning against it, he looked around the corridor. Students walked past, talking together. Sam was still in middle school and wouldn't become a freshman for another two years. _

_Then he saw her. Walking down the corridor, holding a blue file, her blonde hair streaked with purple and pink. She walked right by Dean, he breathed in the scent of her rose perfume, glancing up at him, smirking a little and walking on. Stella's already short skirt was rolled up, showing off long slim legs. She didn't sleep around, but was a terrible tease. She flirted but never let them get anywhere which drove them nuts, wanting more. Nothing much had changed. Dean was her favourite chew toy. Times like this, he didn't think with his head or even his heart. He was ruled solely by something else. Hormones._

_Obediently, he followed her to class, slinging his bag over one shoulder. Reaching the doorway of the classroom, he saw Stella sit down and cross her legs deliberately. She looked up at him, winked and blew him a kiss. Almost immediately Dean found himself in a uncomfortable and very embarrassing situation. He turned and ran from the room as the noise of the class's laughter filled his ears._

_Use your imagination!_

_His dream shifted, now he was in his old home. He remembered. Dad had taken Sam out hunting and left him alone to mind the house. The doorbell rang. Dean hauled himself up from in front of the tv and answered it. It was Stella._

_"Hey." Dean said awkwardly._

_"Hi." Stella grinned at him, leaning against the doorframe. She looked unsteady._

_"You alright?" Dean asked uncertainly._

_"Yeah." She said, staggering forward a little._

_Dean caught her to stop her falling. Her arms draped around his shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. "You know, Dean, you're cute."_

_"Thanks." He said, a little confused as he steadied her._

_"Really cute." She said, slurring a little. And she reached up and kissed him._

_Dean, surprised, kissed her back. He tasted the bitter taste of cider. Stella seemed to gain strength. She pushed him against the wall, pulling the front door closed with her foot. They walked up the stairs, barely breaking apart. _

_Dean fumbled for the handle of his bedroom door and pushed it open. Stella shoved him down onto his bed and started tugging at his shirt. His hands shaking, Dean pulled it over his head. She kissed him, running her hands through his hair as she did the same with her own shirt._

_Dean's hormone filled body had never been so happy. _

_He woke the next morning, Stella beside him. She woke also and ran to the bathroom. Dean followed her after a minute, asking what was wrong. She pushed him away and got dressed. Dean pulled on his jeans and hurried after her._

_"Stella! Wait!" He called as she walked quickly down the gravel path._

_She sighed and spun around to meet him, clutching her jacket in her arms. "Dean, just- it was a mistake okay, just forget about it!"_

_And she hurried away to her car and drove off, leaving Dean standing there, very confused and very sad._

_"But I can't forget about it..." He muttered, walking slowly back inside_.

**So... hey! I'm just back from holiday and I watched another episode and... I discovered Cassie. So she'll probably come up soon in the story. Maybe. Hopefully.**

**Keep reading and please please please review! I need some feedback people!**

**Ok thanks for reading, bye!**

**JAxxx**


	3. Hopeful

Chapter 3

Dean woke up suddenly, covered in sweat.

He sat up and looked around him. Sam and Stella were both asleep. It was still dark. He saw the clock on the opposite wall. Two thirty in the morning. He sighed and fell back down onto the bed. Soon, he fell back into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

"Dean..." He groaned, trying to ignore the voice.

"Dean!" Something hit his shoulder, hard.

"Ow, what the hell?" He sat up.

Stella was kneeling close to him on the bed, grinning.

"Good, you're up. Sam's gone to get breakfast." She stood and walked over to the mirror, picking up a comb and dragging it through her hair. "Get dressed, we got stuff to do, stuff to kill. The usual."

Dean sighed and pulled himself to his feet. Stella turned looked at him and, momentarily looked embarrassed. Then she looked away quickly, walking over to her bed and putting clothes away.

Dean was confused, looking down at himself, he saw only what he always wore to bed, his underwear. Unless he forgot and just slept in his clothes. Which he often did.

He shrugged it off and got dressed. He caught Stella looking at him several times but she always looked away when their eyes met.

"I need coffee. I'm dying here." She complained after a minute, flopping down onto her bed with a dramatic sigh.

Almost on cue, Sam walked in carrying bags of food and five cups of coffee.

Stella jumped up and took a cup in each hand. "Oh, thanks! You're totally my hero."

She sat down on her bed and drank both cups quickly.

Sam gave Dean a cup and a bag of food, tossing another one to Stella who caught it quickly and tore it open, casting her empty coffee cups aside. She pulled out croissants and bagels and donuts, eating them all.

"I had no idea you were 70% water and 30% caffeine." Sam said, grinning.

"20%," She said through a mouthful of bagel. She swallowed and continued. "I'm 10% alcohol."

They ate their food, well the brothers did. Stella had already finished and was drinking more coffee.

"How come you're not, like, 500 pounds?" Dean asked, amused.

"It's all the hunting. It burns a lot of calories, y'know. And... other things too." She nudged him with her hip.

Internally, Dean made a noise similar to a cross between an elephant on speed and a horse on crack.

This girl was a walking innuendo. She flirted like there was no tomorrow, drank coffee like a greedy cat drinks milk, ate like a starving wolf, fought like a... goddess. Looked like one too, Dean thought sighing. She'd come to him, ten years ago, drunk. And she'd used him. He was just one night. One night she didn't seem proud of. She'd barely even seemed to remember it, yet it had stuck in Dean's mind ever since. He had to talk to her, find out if she really remembered, why she'd done it, and why she'd been embarrassed about seeing him earlier. With all that she flirted, he thought she would have reacted differently.

With an effort, Dean pulled himself away from his thoughts as they stood up and prepared to leave.

"14... and 15 is just... there." Stella said, pointing forwards into the middle of the lake. "Your dad gave us coordinates to a bit of water." She said, condescension in her voice as she shoved the map into Dean's hands, taking out her camera.

"I've got some stuff about water related deaths here." Sam called, looking at his laptop. "Girl drowns in bathtub... man found dead in a swimming pool..."

"No, those aren't it... I don't think it's a spirit, I think it's a creature." Stella said.

Sam looked up, "What makes you say that?"

"Because I just saw it."

Dean and Sam looked at her. She turned away from the lake and showed them her camera. In the video, they could clearly see a large scaley creature skim the surface of the water for a second and disappear again.

"Why is it showing itself so obviously like that? Shouldn't it be more cautious, hiding?" Sam thought aloud.

"It's going to strike." Dean said suddenly. "I know it is."

Stella spun around just in time to see a little girl, no older than five or six, with an inflatable ring, jump into the water. "No!" She yelled but it was too late. The girl was already in the water, splashing around, looking up at her father who was sitting on the boardwalk above her, waving and holding a camera.

Stella took off her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked warily as she dropped her jacket on the ground beside her bag.

"I've got to go in after her." She said.

"But-" Dean stopped as Stella pulled her AC/DC t-shirt off along with her jeans, and ran for the water with a crossbow under one arm. Why was she always taking her clothes off?! Dean thought despairingly.

"Damn it." Sam muttered and hurried after her. Dean followed, still slightly dazed.

Stella did a surprisingly graceful dive into the water.

Her head appeared above the water, and both brothers' took off their jackets when she let out a small scream.

"Holy shit, that's cold!" She yelled.

Sam sighed, half with relief and half with frustration.

Stella swam over to the little girl and lifted her out of the water with surprisingly ease. She gave a hurried explanation to the father and he hurried his daughter away. Almost everything about Stella was coming as a surprise to Dean at the minute, he thought. He took off his jacket and shirt as Stella took a breath and disappeared underneath the water.

Dean jumped into the water.

"Ah, God!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Sam called, sounding alarmed.

"She was right, it's freezing!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just check on her."

Dean nodded and went underneath to see where Stella was.

He saw her, legs moving slightly to keep herself underwater, looking around with crossbow in hand. She saw Dean and waved her fingers at him. Dean nodded, dazed for a second, looking at her, then went up for air.

"Is she okay?" Sam called.

"She's, uh, she's fine." Dean said.

"Where's the thing?"

"No idea. We could use some light down here, got any flares?"

"Yeah." Sam said and threw one down to him.

Dean cracked it and tossed it over to where Stella was. She caught it and went back underwater.

Dean was just about to go under again when he saw the flare float to the surface of the water. He ducked underwater but Stella was gone. He raised his head out of the water.

"Dude!" He yelled at Sam. "She's gone!"

"Oh, for God's sake." Sam muttered. "Get that flare and look for her!"

Dean grabbed the flare and dove under. He looked around, swimming around. He saw a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and spun around. A creature had Stella pinned against the side of the lake, holding her in it's giant, scaled claws. It tightened it's grip and Dean saw Stella scream out with pain, hearing it faintly through the water, and blood clouded the water around her.

Dean aimed carefully and fired the crossbow. It hit the creature in the place where he thought it's heart might be and went straight through the other side of it. He freaked for a second when he thought that he'd also hit Stella but he saw, as monster let her go and slowly sunk down dead into the dark depth of the lake, that it had thankfully missed her. Dean swam over to her, carrying her against his shoulder and swimming to the surface.

He laid her on the bank.

"Is she-" Sam began.

Stella coughed suddenly, opening her eyes and sitting up, making Dean jump.

"What happened? Please tell me nobody got kissed, I mean killed, I mean kissed, I mean..." She trailed off, leaning her head in her hand. "Sorry, hit my head against a rock."

"It's alright. We're okay, it's dead." Sam said, bending down and handing her her clothes and a towel.

As Stella reached for her shirt, she winced.

"Oh, jeez." Dean said. "Your shoulders."

She had deep groves in the sides of each of her shoulders where the creature had held her.

"I, uh, forgot about that." She said, half smiling.

Stella got cleaned up and fell asleep in the back seat.

Sam got into the passenger seat. Dean started up the engine and drove onto the highway.

"Where next, Sammy?" He asked, glancing at his brother.

"It looks like Georgia. Missing person turns up at his family's house after exactly four years, kills them all except one, then himself. Same thing happened with a girl, 18 years old when she was kidnapped. Killed her brother and father but not her mother."

"Sounds suitably weird. It'll be a long drive though, especially at this time of year." Dean said knowingly, turning a corner.

"Okay."

There was silence for a minute or two.

"Hey, um, what exactly is the deal between you and Stella?" Sam asked, lowering his voice slightly just in case she was awake. "I mean, there's not much making out going on that I'm aware of. Unless you guys-"

"Look, I had a big crush on her years ago. She lead me on something crazy. We hung out a few times. Now she's here, and..." Dean sighed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, man. She seems into me, but she seems into almost every guy she meets. How am I meant to know if I'm any different or just another loser she'll forget about in two minutes?"

"She remembered you after ten years, I don't think you're another loser to her." Sam said carefully. "I've noticed it. You look at her mostly when she's not looking, she checks you out for ages when you look away."

"Ages?" Dean asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yeah." Sam said, snickering a little.

* * *

**Hey!**

**So I've started season 2. So Bobby will probably appear soon. And I'll include the whole John thing.**

**Ok bye**

**JAxxx**


	4. Nickname

"Where's this?" Stella asked, yawning and sitting up.

"Georgia." Sam said, turning around to face her in the backseat. "Dean's gone to get some drinks." He jerked his thumb behind him where she could see Dean inside vaguely.

"Aww, nice. One of the stops." She said, grinning.

"Stops?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, see this one time our credit card fraud went really, really well. So Dad bought a couple of little houses in the areas where we visited most often. Just so we would have somewhere to stay besides another gross motel, y'know? We can stay there tonight, I've got keys."

"That sounds good." Sam said with a smile, "Thanks."

"It's no trouble. The houses, you'd still be sleeping on a pile of cushions if Dad hadn't let me buy proper stuff." She chuckled.

Dean returned and got in the car.

"Beer for you," He gave one to Sam, "One for me, and..." He glanced at Stella. "This is for you."

He handed her a bottle of some strange red-pink liquid which looked slightly frozen.

"What the hell is this? I would've been fine with just a beer, y'know." She said, cracking the cap off and taking a swig. She coughed and spluttered. "Good God!"

"What's it like?" Sam asked, looking at Dean accusingly.

"A big mess of fruit. It's the sort of drink that makes you giggle like a kid, and, knowing me, want to screw everything in sight. This is his fault, be warned." She said, pointing at Dean as she took another long drink.

"I didn't know, I swear." Dean said, starting up the car, his expression guarded.

Sam something flash in Dean's eyes; a mixture of excitement, fear, uneasiness, and a little lust.

The day was almost done as Stella gave Sam directions. Dean had a whispered conversation with him as Stella wandered around the small house, turning on the lights and checking the holy water supplies and salt on the windows and doors.

Sam loudly excused himself to go and do some research in the library.

Stella threw herself down on the sofa, finishing off the unidentifiable fruit drink Dean had bought her.

He came over and sat down in the chair opposite her.

"So, Dean." Stella said slowly.

He glanced up, "What?"

"I know you, at least I like to think I do. You have barely hit on me in the past few days. I want to know why."

"You really want to know?"

She nodded.

"You make me nervous." He admitted after a minute.

Stella snorted, "My God. Come on, man. We both know what we want so let's just freakin' do it." She leaned forwards in her seat, looking at him with a mischievous grin.

Dean sighed, "Okay. Talking sucks anyway."

She hesitated, learning back. "I can deal with talking, in moderation."

"Yeah?" Dean said gruffly, looking down.

"You should talk." Stella looked at him closely.

"Okay..." He took a breath before asking, "Do you remember ten years ago when you turned up at my house out of the blue and hooked up with me?"

Stella gave a long sigh. After a silence she said quietly, "Yes."

"And?"

Stella sighed, short and sharp. "I remember it, alright? I had broken up with my boyfriend, I went out and got drunk then went to your house." She leaned her hand against her head. "The rest you know."

"But why me?" Dean asked, impatient.

"I don't know, you were just the first person who came into my head!"

Dean found himself getting angry, "So, I was just your rebound guy? Like a drunk one night that didn't mean anything?"

"What does it matter to you, Dean? It's what you do, it's what I do."

"I know but I..." He sighed, trailing off.

"You what?"

He stood up, looking away, "I thought I meant more to you than that."

"You do." Stella said quietly. "I was just young and slutty and stupid."

"At first I was like, oh my God I'm horrible, I took advantage of a drunk girl. But then I realised I was the one taken advantage of, not you." Dean said heatedly.

"I'm sorry." Stella said, standing up and walking over to him.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Dean snapped, turning to her.

Stella froze for a second, staring at Dean with a slightly stunned expression.

Then she took two steps forward, closing the distance between them and kissed him, cupping his face in her hands. Dean's eyes widened and he slowly moved his hands to her waist. Stella pulled away suddenly.

"Woah." She said.

Dean stood awkwardly, until she suddenly jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean almost over-balanced in surprise, being stopped by the wall behind them, finally able to run his hands through her blonde hair.

Dean walked them over to one of the bedrooms and nudged the door open. They fell onto the bed, kissing almost desperately.

Dean's body was not quite so hormone-filled this time, but it was still happy.

Stella leaned her head against his chest, having fallen asleep like that six hours ago. Dean had slept better than he had in days, weeks even.

"Morning," He said sleepily, stretching his legs.

"Morning," Stella smiled up at him.

"So... last night."

"Was fun."

"Anything else?"

Stella raised an eyebrow, "What do you want me to say? Congratulations?"

"No, just... what did it-"

She put a finger to his lips. Dean almost went cross-eyed, looking at her finger in surprise.

"Don't ruin it with pillow talk, Alex."

All Time Low reference.

Dean grinned, "Alright."

Basket Case started up, Stella's ringtone. She sighed and sat up, throwing the covers off her.

"It's probably just Will, he'll be wondering about the next round of hunting and hickeys." She said, almost to herself. "God, he's such a loser."

She found her phone and answered it.

"Hey." There was a pause. "What?!"

Stella straightened up, running a hand through her hair, shock on her face.

Dean sat up properly, looking at her in concern.

"O-okay." She stammered, pulling her shirt on over her underwear. "Where?... Right. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up and tossed her phone into her bag along with some clothes and weapons. She made for the door.

Dean scrambled to his feet and followed her.

"Stella, what's up?" He asked as she wandered around, still looking shocked, sniffing with tears running down her cheeks.

Before he could answer the front door opened and Sam walked in, holding his neck painfully, muttering about sleeping at a right angle.

"Hey guys-" He began then saw them properly, Dean in his underwear, Stella in hers with a t-shirt on, pulling on shorts and sandals quickly. "Oh for the love of-" Then he saw that Stella was crying.

He glared accusingly at Dean who shook his head and looked at Stella, worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, his voice turning to the soothing, comforting tone which Dean could never quite do.

"It's my dad..." She said, sniffing hard. "He's sick."

"Anything we should be too worried about?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no. It's... it's normal." Stella wiped her eyes and zipped her bag shut. "But I've gotta go see him. At the hospital in Washington."

"That's some drive, you need a lift?" Dean asked again.

"No, I'm fine. I know people who can help me out. You guys finish up here. There's more weapons, books about spirits, demons, and stuff. There's spare keys around."

"Okay." said Sam.

"Bye." She said to him. She looked at Dean. "See you Deano."

With that ridiculous nickname, she turned, went to the garage, got a motorbike out, and drove away.

Sam slowly turned to look at Dean, his face a picture of smug amusement.

"What's with the Deano?" He asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

He turned away back into the room. He got dressed and called, "You don't want to know!"

Sam walked over and leaned across the door frame, looking around the room. There were clothes lying on the floor, the glass beside the bed knocked over, even a small crack in the headboard.

"Dude..." Sam said, grinning.

Dean sat down, putting on his shoes.

"So, how'd it go last night?"

He didn't answer, only pretended to be concentrating very hard on his feet.

"I'm guessing it went well, judging by the..." He gestured to the room.

"Oh, shut up." Dean said, walking past him into the living room.


	5. Protective

Sam and Dean did as they were told and carried on with the hunt. They defeated the evil and left. Sam called Stella. No answer. Dean called her. Still no answer.  
"I hope she's alright." Sam said, looking slightly worried.  
"She'll be fine, remember the beating she gave us back in California?"  
"Yeah..." Sam winced at the memory.  
"So quit worrying!" Dean slid in a Black Sabbath tape. "It's okay, man. Really."  
"If you say so." Sam said, disbelief in his voice.

Weeks passed. The brothers heard nothing from Stella or nothing about her. Ellen, smiled knowingly when Sam mentioned her.  
"Oh yeah, I know her alright. She comes up here quite often." She said, wiping down the bar.  
"Yeah?" Dean replied, trying not to sound too interested.  
Ellen nodded. "She's a mighty fine hunter, fierce as hell. When she's not killing demons, she's killing hearts though."  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
"I've seen her talking to many a man around here, hunter or not, she didn't seem to care. I'm surprised I haven't heard tell of her ending up with some awful disease from some fella round here." Ellen sighed. "She's a nice enough girl, just never seems to stick with her relationships. Her cast-offs always come moping to me, in the end. Haven't seen one in a while though, she must be away somewhere else."  
Sam looked at Dean pointedly who looked at the bar.

A couple of weeks later, in Philadelphia, Sam and Jo were standing, looking down into the sewers where H. H. Holmes' spirit was yelling, trapped inside a circle of salt.  
Dean came back, looking annoyed.  
"I tried to get a cement truck." He said, "But the guy said that a woman had just taken it. Stupid bitch probably taken it for some crazy joy ride and-"  
"I heard you guys need some cement!" Yelled a familiar voice.  
A cement truck reversed towards them. It stopped and Stella jumped out of the door.  
"Hey guys." She said, grinning.  
"Fancy seeing you here." Sam said with a smile.  
"Yeah, well." She said, setting up the back of the truck to pour the cement into the entrance to the sewers. "I heard you guys were in town, thought I'd stop buy to say hi."  
"Hi." Dean said suddenly.  
Stella turned to look at him. Then she stepped forward and kissed him hard. Sam's eyebrows shot up.  
"Hi." Stella breathed.  
Dean looked stunned, unable to speak, for about the five hundredth time.  
Stella went back to the front of the truck and pressed a button to start the flow of cement. She came back and leaned against the truck, noticing Jo for the first time.  
"Who the hell is this?" She said carelessly, jerking her thumb at her.  
"That's Jo. She, uh, decided to accompany us on this hunt." Sam said, looking at Jo's furious expression uncomfortably.  
"I see. Just saw a couple of cute guys and thought hey I'll go with them, even if I'll get myself killed."  
"I wanted to hunt." Jo said through gritted.  
"Oh, yeah of course." Stella said sarcastically. "How old are you like, twelve?"  
Jo opened her mouth to reply but Stella cut her off. "I've been salting bones since before you were born, kid."  
"Don't you call me that." Jo took a threatening few steps towards her.  
"I'll call you what I want." Stella said, pushing herself off the truck to look straight at her.  
"Shut up."  
"You're gonna make me?" She said, cold icey anger in her voice and she looked Jo straight in the eyes.  
"I will!" Jo made a lunge for Stella who was ready with a hit but Sam grabbed the younger girl from behind and held her back.  
"Stop it!" Sam said loudly and firmly.  
"Don't, it could be fun." Dean said very quietly so only Stella heard.  
She rolled her eyes and winked at Dean.

"I'll catch you up." Stella called to Dean as he followed Sam, Ellen and Jo to the car. "Have fun!"  
Dean came back to her, "Oh I will." He muttered sarcastically.  
She smiled, "You miss me?"  
"Course." Dean admitted.  
"Softie." She grinned and kissed him slowly.  
"See, now I really don't wanna leave." Dean crooned, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"Go on. And you know what I'll do when I next get you alone?" She leaned up and whispered in his ear.  
Dean's eyes widened slightly at the idea and his body tingled. "That sounds fair." He said gruffly, clearing his throat.  
"Go." She said, pushing him towards the car.  
Dean got in and started the engine. As he backed out of the space and turned to drive away, Stella caught Jo's eye and winked.

After Sam and Dean dropped off Ellen and Jo they went on to their next case, and continued on. Days passed. Stella still did not appear.  
Later, they were trapped in a Milwaukee bank, surrounded by a SWAT team and the FBI, Ronald dead on the floor and the shapeshifter still hidden.  
"Weird. It seemed you two were acting all mushy and couple-y on Wednesday." Sam said, looking sideways at Dean.  
"We were not." Dean scoffed, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"It sure seemed that way to me, her getting all protective over you. Cute in a scary sort of way."  
"Protective?"  
"Yeah, man. She thought you and Jo had a thing, that's why she got all mad." Sam explained.  
Suddenly the bank's phone rang. Dean hesitated then answered it.  
"If this is another FED, I swear to God..." He said angrily.  
"You'll what? Put me in handcuffs? I quite like that idea." Said a familiar Californian drawl.  
"Stella. Hey." Dean said shortly.  
Sam looked up at him.  
"How am I? I'm good." Dean said.  
"Protective!" Sam mouthed.  
Dean scowled at him.  
"Where are y-?" Dean said. There was a pause. "Ten minutes? Okay... But how are you going to-? Okay."  
He put the phone back and leaned heavily against the wall, breathing out slowly.  
"How's your girlfriend?" Sam taunted, sniggering.  
"If you say that one more time..." Dean threatened wearily.


	6. Coming clean

Chapter 6

Dean snuck around the corner quietly and carefully, shining his torch around, looking for any signs of the shapeshifter. A small noise behind him made him turn around. Nothing. When he turned back, a dark shape was standing right in front of him but before he had a chance to shine the light from the torch on it, it dived on him and wrestled him to the ground. He breathed in and caught the sweet scent of a perfume. What the hell? Then the thing that was pinning him down kissed him. He recognised the lips.

"Y'know, normal people just walk over and say hi." He said.

"Well I'm not a normal person." Stella said with a grin.

She stood up and pulled Dean to his feet.

"How'd you get in? The place is surrounded." He asked.

"I charmed a couple of them." She said with a wink.

Outside the window where she had climbed in, three guards lay in a pool of their own blood.

"So, where have you been?" He asked in a whisper as they searched.

"Michingan. Hunting down some demon that had been possessing people and weirdly, getting them laid."

Dean raised an eyebrow, glancing at her.

"But the people were always married and then the wife or husband found out really suddenly and... well, y'know. Went bat shit crazy."

"That is weird."

"Yeah..." Stella said then she stopped and tapped Dean on the shoulder. He turned around.

She dipped a finger in the drop of blood that had fallen and pointed upwards. The ceiling panel above her head was dislodged.

"I will kick you if you move your hands." Stella said.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said grinning. "I've gotta say, this is a great view."

He was holding her up by the waist so she could reach the ceiling panel, thus having her ass relatively close to his face.

She swung her foot back and kicked his chest with her heel.

"Incoming." She warned and pulled a body out from above the ceiling panels. It fell onto the ground in front of them.

Dean put Stella down a little reluctantly and they examined the body.

"I saw that girl about five minutes ago in the vault." Dean said.

"Oh, well done." Stella said sarcastically.

Some hours later, they arrived at a motel in Marion, Ohio.

Stella had been quite quiet for the whole journey. Dean was accepting of his fate, Sam was low about it. The car ride was awkward. Dean tried to lighten the mood but the songs that came on always seemed to be about either death or sex. Both of which were touchy subjects at the time.

"I want a drink, anyone else?"

"I'll come." Dean said, getting up.

Three shots of tequila sat in front of Stella. She stared at them as if she was looking at a complicated puzzle.

"I want it." She declared and picked up a glass. Then she stopped and put it back down, her voice sounding shaky. "No." Then she shook and picked it up again. "I do."

"What's the matter with you?" Dean asked over the beer he had in his hand.

Stella looked at him, her eyes black. Dean jumped and blinked. Damn, he should have known she was possessed, he thought angrily.

He was just about to stand up when Sam came charging in, grabbed Stella by the arm and pulled her outside. Dean followed them slowly, leaving money for his beer.

By the time he found Stella and Sam, she was drenched in holy water, steaming and hissing.

Sam started to recite Latin to exorcise the demon.

"Hold her back!" Sam yelled at Dean.

He blinked then grabbed Stella by her lower arms and held her down. She twitched and shifted as the demon was exorcised. Then suddenly she kneed Dean in between his legs and he fell to the ground, groaning. Sam looked up in time to be thrown against the wall by the demon. Dean was lifted and thrown against the wall beside Sam.

"It's funny really." The demon said, walking casually up and down as the brothers groaned with pain and tried to struggle free. "There's so much that goes on inside this head," It tapped Stella's blonde hair. "So many... emotions."

"You see, she's not doing too good, little Stella." It said, "Not really."

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll-"

The demon cut him off, "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you Dean? Like to be the hero. In her head is where she's really in pain, and you can't save her from that."

Dean was silent, looking down.

"She tries to hide it, obviously. Just like you, Dean. She thinks about you all the time but not always in the way you think. She's thinking, "He doesn't care about me at all, I'm worthless." And she feels bad about leaving, before. I've been on her trail since then."

"She is not." Dean said quietly.

"Of course. Even when I'm inside, she still turns you on, doesn't she, Dean? You still want to screw her." The demon said, making its way closer to him.

"Yeah." He admitted.

Sam twitched open the book and recited Latin in an undertone. Dean distracted the demon who was now stroking his cheek, taunting him about Stella.

The demon tried stop Sam but the exorcism was already complete. It flew from Stella in a rush and for a second she looked at the brothers, her eyes wide then she fainted. Dean caught her before she hit the ground. Blood dripped from her mouth, Dean checked her pulse. It felt weaker and slower than he thought it should be. He carried her to the Impala and laid her in the back seat. Sam looked at him warily but didn't say anything as he started up the car.

"Dean!"

He jumped and stirred awake. "What? He snapped, being hit with a dull pain the back of his neck from sleeping in a hard plastic chair.

"Drink this." Sam said, handing him a cup if coffee.

Dean took a swig of coffee then pulled a face. "Well, that's mud."

"It's the only coffee I could find." Sam said, sitting down in the seat beside him.

Dean downed the rest of the cup, groaned with disgust and threw it into a bin.

Ten minutes later a nurse came into the corridor.

"Are you George Mandors?" He asked.

Sam nudged Dean.

"Oh, yeah." Dean said, remembering the fake name.

"Come with me. Your wife's just regained consciousness."

Dean stood up quickly and followed the nurse.

He glanced back at Sam who nodded at him then grinned and mouthed, "If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it."

Dean scowled then hurried into Stella's room in spite of himself.

He found her lying with her hair fanned out across the pillow, familiar looking earphones in her ears, her fingers with nails painted a chipped black were drumming on her stomach in time to the music.

"Is that mine?" Dean asked, reaching forward and pulling out one earphone.

"Maybe." Stella said guiltily.

"How ya feeling?"

"Numb." She said, sighing.

"Yeah..." Dean said awkwardly.

There was silence for a second while Dean looked at his knees and Stella looked out the window.

"Sam got coffee. I would drink it thought, it tastes like absolute-"

"Oh get me some!" Stella insisted, perking up.

"If you really want." Dean said and he stood up and leaned around the door to where Sam was listening in, hoping to catch something to tease Dean with later. "Hey!" He hollered. Sam jumped violently. "She wants coffee!"

"Okay, okay." Sam said, and walked off with a sulky expression.

Dean swung back into the room with a smile.

"He'll back back in a minute." He said.

"Great."

Soon Sam trudged in with two cups of coffee. Stella took and drained them both.

"Finally." She said, crushing both of the cups together and throwing them both into a bin across the hall from her room.

Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering how someone with a cracked rib and a fractured wrist could throw so accurately.

"God, I'm so bored!" Stella groaned, hitting her head against the pillow.

"Then sleep." Dean said. "That's what I was trying to do, considering it's three in the frigging morning."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

She found herself thrown into a memory of ten years before, leaning on the wall outside their old high school.

"Seventeen and strung out on confusion!" Stella sang suddenly, making her brother jump.

"Would you shut up?" He snapped, glaring at her.

"Trapped inside a roll of disillusion!" She sang loudly, grinning mischievously at him.

He rolled his eyes and aimed a punch at her shoulder, she blocked it easily without taking her eyes off of a boy who was walking across the parking lot in a plaid shirt.

Nate followed her gaze and a smirk spread across his face. "Look who's got eyes for the Winchester boy!" He said, triumphant as she scowled at him.

"I do not!" She insisted.

"I don't think it's normal for a girl as young as you to be trailing along so many guys."

As Dean walked past, Nate pushed Stella forward. She staggered into Dean and the books she was carrying fell to the ground, along with a silver knife.

"Sorry... Dean." She said, not looking him in the eye.

She looked over her shoulder and gave Nate a death glare, he grinned and mimed making out then ran away back into the school.

"No problem." He said uncomfortably, picking up her books. He handed them to her then picked up the knife. He flipped it in his hand, looking at it, before sliding it into the pocket of her jacket.

Stella put the books away in her bag then turned back to where Dean was standing, a lot closer than she'd intended.

"So, how've you been?" He asked, sounding tense.

"Good... good." Stella said, hoping he couldn't hear her heart, it was hammering so loud. But she knew that was impossible, stupid. Just shut up, she thought.

"That's great." Dean said. She couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic, or just very tense.

It had been a few months since the night, they had barely spoken since.

"Yeah..." She said, looking up at him.

Then she did the only thing she could think of; put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him. She hoped this was saying something, I'm sorry for screwing you over, I was a bitch, something like that. Dean was surprised but relaxed quickly, putting his hands on her waist to draw her closer. Stella stumbled backwards until her back hit the cold brick wall. How long they were there, neither was sure but suddenly...

"Miss Hudson! Mr Winchester!" Said a sharp voice.

The two, jumped, broke apart and turned to find Mrs McQueen, the steely deputy head mistress. Dean was convinced she was a demon or possessed by one but after a bucket of holy water balanced on her office door fell on her and she was fine, he had to reluctantly she was human, but a horrible one. Then that dreaded word...

"Detention!"

Stella sat, scratching her initials into the desk with a pencil. The overweight teacher sat at the front, snoring, her stomach so fat it was resting on the desk in front of her.

A voice saying her name made her glance up. Dean was leaning around in his seat and staring at her.

"Hi." He said, sounding a little awkward.

"Hi." Stella replied, smiling slightly.

There was silence for a second then, "Let's get out of here." Dean whispered.

"Hell yeah."

They stood up and tip toed out of the classroom. Once they made it down the hallway they ran.

Dean lived close to the school so they soon reached his house.

"Wow." Stella panted, trying to catch her breath.

Dean grinned, breathing hard also.

Then she went to kiss him again. They were millimeters away from each other went the sound of someone gasping made them both jump.

Sam was standing there, holding a box of Lucky Charms in one hand and a pentagram in the other.

"What's she doing here?" He said accusingly to Dean, looking at Stella.

"I...um." Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Then why is she here? You two were kissing, I saw."

Dean sighed very quietly.

"I was just leaving." Stella said, turned quickly and walked outside.

"Wait!" Dean scowled at Sam and went after her. But this time she didn't stop or turn around, she just kept running.


	7. A thing for me

Chapter 7

Another memory. How long had she been dreaming?!

The loud ringing of the phone brought Stella out of a daydream. She jumped and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Stella. It's me. Is your dad around?"

John Winchester.

"No, didn't he tell you? He's in Oregon with 17 angry spirits and a Cadillac."

"Sounds nasty. Anyway, I was wondering if you come over tonight and keep an eye on Sammy for me? I've heard about a Wendigo in Pennsylvania."

"Sure. But what about," She hesitated for a split second on his name. "Dean? Can't he do it?"

"Dean..." She heard John sigh. "He hasn't been himself for a while; holed himself up in his room, refusing to go anywhere."

It was the Christmas holidays so no school.

"Oh."

"Well, anyway. Can you come?"

"'Course. What time?" She asked.

"Seven."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks, Stella."

"Don't mention it." She smiled but when she hung up the phone, a wave of apprehension rolled over her.

Why was Dean hiding in his room? Was it just a normal teenage boy thing or something else?

She turned up in a loose vest top, shorts and a hoodie.

When the door had closed behind John, Stella threw herself down onto the sofa. Sam was sitting watching tv.

"You got any homework to do?" She asked him.

"No." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"Sure about that?" She raised an eyebrow.

Sam sighed, "Fine." He went into the kitchen and she saw him pull out some books and start to write.

Two hours or so later, Sam went upstairs to bed.

Stella was almost asleep when she felt someone watching her. She opened her eyes and Dean was sitting opposite her.

She jumped. His face had stubble and he looked tired, his hair sticking up as if he'd run his hands through it many times. He was wearing jeans and an old worn flannel shirt.

"Dean. Hi." She said, sitting up.

"Hey." He said, his voice sounding a little rough.

"...Are you okay?" Stella asked hesitantly.

"No." Dean said quietly, hanging his head.

She started to ask why but he looked up at her, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You're driving me crazy, Stella."

She sat silent for a good five minutes.

"So, you've been hiding up there for weeks because of me?" She said slowly.

He nodded, sighing.

Full realisation dawned on 17 year old Stella and 27 year old Stella.

She woke with a start, shaking. The machine measuring her heart rate was beeping quickly.

Dean stirred on the seat beside the window near her bed.

"Stella?" He mumbled.

"Come here." She hissed.

Dean got slowly to his feet and shuffled over to her bed.

"What?" He said in a sleepy, irritated voice.

She pulled him down to her by his jacket and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" He asked in surprise.

"Sorry I was such an ignorant confusing teenager." She whispered.

"Okay." He said quietly and backed into his chair and soon fell back to sleep.

"God, I'm glad to get out of there." Stella said as she got into the Impala.

"Same. Talk about boring." Dean started up the engine.

Sam looked between the two of them, confused that they could be talking so normally without Stella obviously flirting and Dean being awkward. That, in particular, was too weird for Sam to handle. His big brother being awkward around a girl who was actually into him was something that had only ever happened with Stella, as far as he knew.

The brothers and Stella travelled on, straight into the trap of the trickster.

The door bell rang and Stella staggered over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, thank God you're here." She said, inviting Bobby in.

He sorted the brothers out and listened to their story then told them about the trickster.

"So this is what you're going to do..." Bobby explained.

Stella heard a noise and followed it upstairs, pulling the stake out of her bag and holding it close.

She pushed open the door carefully and stood stunned. The smooth tones of Barry White were playing and red lighting came down onto rows of seats and a large red four poster bed on a stage where what looked like two male models were waiting, both in black Calvin Kleins.

"Oh, my." She said quietly.

"We've been waiting for you, Stella." One model said, beckoning her.

"Yeah?" She said, swallowing.

Dean and Sam reached the bottom of the stairs. They heard the music and something that sounded like Stella's voice.

They hurried up the steps and pushed open the doors.

"Oh yeah..." Stella groaned. "Lower... left a bit. Oh my God..."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. Dean felt himself go red.

Stella was sitting on the bed while the two models massaged her shoulders.

She looked up and saw Sam and Dean standing awkwardly.

"Oh, hi guys." She said.

"Are they giving you a shoulder massage?" Sam asked slowly.

"Um, yeah." She bit her lip. "Only for a minute."

"But how-" Sam was cut off by a man with a chainsaw randomly appearing. He picked Sam and Dean up by their collars and threw them outside, closing the doors behind them and putting his chainsaw in between the handles to block them.

Stella opened her mouth to yell after them but a square of dark chocolate was put in by one of the models who had now finished her massage and were lying around. She raised an eyebrow and ate it. Then the trickster appeared in the front seat, holding a tub of popcorn.

He grinned. "Hi."

"I don't think I've been quite so screwed over by a guy before." Stella said, folding her legs underneath her.

"It wasn't you I was screwing over, really. It was your little male friends."

"I guess. They're not to happy with you though."

"I don't care. They're lucky to be in the presence of a woman as beautiful as yourself."

Stella was taken aback. "So... you've got a thing for me?"

"I think that's what you call it."

"And that's why you've been hanging around getting random douchebags to find fierce quarters in the gutter and slow dance with ET?"

"Yep." His Cheshire cat like grin widened.

"I like your style." Stella said. "But I can't let you get away with this."

She grabbed he stake and threw it quick as lightning. It hit the trickster straight in the chest, not even wobbling.

As the models and chainsaw guy faded away, Stella stood up and went to find Dean and Sam.

They were coming to at the bottom of the stairs.

"So, what happened?" Bobby asked. "I was waiting for the signal but you guys never gave it. I was getting worried."

"These two were out cold for the whole thing. I killed it."

"What was with all that... stuff?" Dean asked.

Stella exhaled, "He had a thing for me."

"What?" Sam spluttered.

"I didn't even know that was possible." Bobby said.

"Well it is. Weird, I know." She sighed. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay."

"I'll see you kids around." Bobby nodded as they got into the Impala.

"Bye."

"Bye, Bobby."

"See ya."


	8. Hello teacher

Luke clicked his locker shut and turned to find Josh standing there, a red lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey." He said with a grin.

"Where did you get that?" Luke asked.

Josh shrugged.

Luke rolled his eyes and started to walk to class.

They were just two ordinary sixteen year old boys at a school in Oakland, California. The scariest thing they had to worry about was girls and the next GTA. Luke was the quieter one, more interested in sitting with headphones blasting punk than sitting charming a girl. Josh couldn't get enough of girls and was constantly flirting with them but they hardly ever responded with more than a laugh or an eye roll. He liked to brag about all the girls he'd apparently "been with, like, all summer" who no one else knew or had seen any of them.

"Dude, have you seen the new substitute teacher?" said Marty, a friend who was also girl-obsessed, amazement in his voice.

"Why?" Josh asked.

Marty's eyes widened behind his large, square glasses. "Hot!"

Luke rolled his eyes again, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes. "Dude, come on. She's probably, like, 30."

"Nuh uh!" Marty insisted. "Derek found her info and she's only twenty something!"

"Really?" Josh said excitedly.

"The two of you; sad." Luke said and started to walk away.

Marty grinned excitedly at Josh and hurried away. Josh sprinted after Luke.

"Wait, man!" He called.

Luke sighed and slowed to let his friend catch up.

"Let's get to class."

The two boys took their seats near the front so they could see the board behind the teacher's desk. Luke was reaching down and scrambling in his bag for his books when Josh suddenly tugged on the arm of his hoodie. He jumped and cracked his head on the underside of his desk.

"Ah! What the hell?" He said, annoyed as he emerged from under the desk.

"Dude..." Josh said quietly, his voice sounding feverish.

"What?" He snapped, looking around.

Then he looked straight ahead of him and saw exactly, what. He guessed it was the substitute that Marty had been talking about. Even he had to agree, she was hot. Every boy in the room was staring at her in awe, apart from Cameron who was deep in a discussion about the latest shades of nail polish with a group of girls, everyone knew he had no interest in hot substitutes, unless they had on the latest Chanel jacket or was carrying their books around in a Gucci purse.

Long, tanned legs, black ankle boots, a short black tight skirt, a short sleeved button down shirt had the first few buttons undone, revealing a tiny sliver of a red bra but it was enough to set almost every boy in the room reeling. Bright blue eyes with long dark lashes and outlined with black liner surveyed the class. Bright red lips curved at one side upwards.

"Morning, class." Stella said.

Silence.

"Hello? Anybody alive out there?"

Still silence. Even the girls were shocked into silence by how much skin was on show.

"I'm Miss Andrews. I'm filling in for Mrs Smyth for a couple of weeks." She said.

Nothing. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll call the role." Stella said awkwardly. She sat down and picked up a pen, pulling the list of names towards her. She knocked another pen off the desk and it skidded across the room. She sighed and got up. As she bent down to pick it up, Josh's brown eyes widened and he gave a low groan of hormonal longing.

Stella straightened up and turned around.

"Are you okay?" She asked Josh.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." He said sounding breathless.

She looked at him strangely before sitting down again.

She called the role.

"Luke Brown?"

"Here." He stammered, looking up at her, his pale face turning red.

She smiled at him then continued down the list.

"Josh Rivers?"

"Here!" Josh said, jumping.

The lesson continued on awkwardly until break finally came.

"Okay, get outta here!" Stella called and all the students packed up their books and walked out.

Josh lingered behind, watching Stella out of the corner of his eye as she put her books away in a black shoulder bag, bending to reach across the desk to fetch a book.

She turned to him. "Yes, Josh?"

"Nothing!" He said loudly and hurried from the room.

Stella made her way to the teacher's lounge, hoping to find Sam or Dean.

She sat down with a cup of coffee, sighing.

"Rough morning?"

She looked up and a man in a suit with black hair was standing in front of her, smiling. He was handsome in a James Bond sort of way, she thought.

"Oh, yeah. Being gawked at by a bunch of teenagers is my idea of a good time." Stella said sarcastically.

The man chuckled and sat down beside her. "So, you're the new girl everyone's been talking about."

"What have they been saying?" Stella asked curiously.

"The kids, mostly "oh my God, she's so hot" and the other teacher's have been saying you're a bad influence on the female students."

"Great first day." Stella said, sighing.

"You don't seem like the kick-a-kitten, school is for losers, type person."

"No, of course not." She said. That is exactly what I'm like, she thought.

The man smiled. "I'm Jamie."

And the James Bond theme continues.

She tried to remember what she'd put on the fake CV she'd written to get the job as teacher. "Scarlett."

"Very nice to meet you, Scarlett." Jamie said, his eyes flickering over her subtly.

"The pleasure's all mine." Stella crooned.

Jamie bit his lip, his hand twitching as if longing to touch her.

"Hey!" Dean's loud voice cut through the tension mounting between them.

Stella pulled herself away from Jamie's grey eyes and looked up at Dean. His mouth was full of sandwich.

"How was your morning?" He said, taking another big bite. "This is so good." He said, looking at the sandwich he was eating.

"Fun." Stella said sardonically.

"Mine was too. Freaking those freshmen out with this baby." He gestured the the whistle around his neck. He chuckled and swallowed.

He looked threateningly at Jamie.

"I'll, um, see you later." He said, standing up quickly.

"Don't you mean tomorrow?" Dean said coldly.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Jamie corrected himself awkwardly then left as quickly as possible.

Dean sat down where Jamie had been with satisfaction, eating his sandwich.

Stella sighed bitterly. "Give me some of that." She grabbed his sandwich and took a bite. "That is nice." She said.

"Told you." Dean said and snatched it back.

Sam sat down heavily on the other side of Stella.

"Woah, Sammy. You look... tired." She said.

Dean grinned.

"These kids... are thick. None of them can be possessed. They wouldn't be able to penetrate their thick skulls!" He said quietly.

Dean chuckled, "Haha, Sam said penetrate!" He thought.

"Hormonal teenage boys are bad news. Tomorrow, I'm wearing a polo neck." Stella said with a weary sigh as a group walked past outside, all staring open-mouthed at her.

Dean tried to hide his disappointment.


	9. Cute but not enough

"Hips swaying, lips lie. Like clockwork, she's in control of all the right guys and I'm still waiting. Tonight I'm finding a way to make the things that you say just a little less obvious." Shameless - All Time Low

Even with less skin on show, the kids still found Stella's curvy figure astonishing. A couple of days passed. Dean enjoyed bullying the kids in his classes and Sam remained depressed by the stupidity of the kids in his classes.

"Scarlett, hi. It's me, Jamie. From the teachers' lounge. I was just calling to let you know I teach English so I'll be around the classrooms in there if you wanna come in and say hi. Okay, bye."

This was a voicemail that Jamie had left for Stella. She had listened to it over and over since he'd called her.

It was a Friday night. Stella had been out with Sam and Dean and, has usual had overdone it a bit and was a little tipsy. Okay, more than a little.

She'd come back to the motel with them and was lying on her bed, listening to the message again. She flicked to his contact and pressed the message button.

"I think ur hot." She read her own message then giggled and sent it.

"I want 2 make out with u."

"U r soo sexyyy"

"I really wanna kisss uy"

"What are you laughing at?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." She said, grinning.

"Stella!"

"No..." She groaned and tugged the duvet over her head.

"It's Monday."

"What?" She said, sleepy shock in her voice. "You mean, I slept all weekend?!"

"Well, no. You got up a few times to puke." Dean said, pulling on his shoes.

She pulled a face. "Sorry."

"I've seen worse."

"Where's Sammy?" Stella asked, getting out of bed slowly and pulling on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt.

"Fled already. Wants to get there early to check it out for the demon."

"It's laying low, that son of a bitch. Weird it hasn't killed anyone else yet."

"Not since we arrived. Maybe we scared it off."

"Maybe. What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Oh, crap." Stella grabbed her bag and dragged a brush through her hair. She put on some eyeliner and lipstick.

"See you at lunch." Dean said.

She reached up and kissed him. "Bye."

Stella closed her classroom door with a sigh and started towards the teachers' lounge. She passed the English classrooms and glanced in. Jamie was standing in there, leaning against the window ledge. Stella thought for a second then pushed open the door.

"Hi." She said, smiling at Jamie.

"Oh, hi." He said awkwardly, glancing down, his cheeks flaming a little.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just... you, um texted me on Friday night."

"But I was really drunk on Friday night..." She trailed off and pulled out her phone, going to the sent messages.

"Oh, oh no... oh geez." She said after she'd read them all. She looked apologetically at Jamie. "I'm so sorry, I was totally drunk."

"It's okay." He said. He paused a little. "Was it true? Anything you texted me?"

Stella hesitated. "Maybe."

She walked across awkwardly, looking around.

"Nice, um posters." She said uncomfortably.

"Thanks." Jamie said, sounding a little surprised.

"I have to go." She said quickly and made for the door.

"Wait!" Jamie appeared behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

She turned round, tensed up. They were almost nose to nose. Stella jumped, her blue eyes wide.

Then Jamie kissed her. She didn't respond and when he stopped she stepped back.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Okay..."

Jamie looked so forlorn, she felt sorry for him. She put a hand awkwardly on his shoulder and patted him.

"You're cute. There's gotta be some other girl around here who would like ya."

"None of them are like you, though."

Stella smiled sympathetically. "Goodbye Jamie."

And she walked away to find Dean.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"Just taking care of something." Stella said, sitting down beside with a deep sigh. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly Sam came bursting into the teachers lounge. He hurried over to them.

"I just got rid of the demon. It was the janitor." He said quietly.

"I knew it! I thought he looked shifty." Dean said.

"Let's get out of here." Stella said, grabbing her bag.

Half an hour later they had all piled into the Impala and were speeding towards the highway.

**_Hey guys. Sorry this ones a little shorter I'm still recovering from the season 2 finale I just aaah... so I'll be putting that into the story as well as the start of season 3 then in a while season 4. To Castiel or not to Castiel? Let me know what you think in the reviews :) I know Stella may come off a little bitchy at times (as some troll haters were pointing out) but she's nice really and she only killed the Trickster because she had to and she felt a little bad about it afterwards. Anyway keep reading and review pleeeeeeeease!_**

**_JAxxx_**


	10. Desperate Dean

"You stay here, ass hat. I'll go after the djinn." Stella said, pushing Dean back onto his bed.

"I'm fine! I just need... some coffee." He said sleepily, giving a huge yawn.

"Sleep!" She commanded. "Sam, make sure he does."

"Sure." Sam said over a large pile of books.

"Remember the... stake." Dean mumbled, turning over.

"Yep." Stella pulled it out of her pocket and slipped out of the room.

Stella walked quietly around, searching for the djinn. Suddenly she was shoved against a wall and it pressed a cold hand to her face and blue light crackled over her. She groaned and fell into unconsciousness.

The warm morning light came through the gap in the curtains, stirring Stella awake. She sighed quietly and turned over. She felt a warm arm slip around her waist and her pull her in. She smiled and turned the face him.

"Morning." She said softly.

A kiss answered her, gently biting down on her lower lip. She only knew one person who'd done that. Her eyes shot open, and she scrambled back, standing up and backing away until her back hit the wall opposite. The man leaned up on one arm, looking at her with bemusement on his chiseled face.

"You okay there, Ellie?" He asked.

"How...? Jason?" Stella stammered.

"Course, baby. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just... how are you here? I haven't seen you since high school. We broke up."

Jason looked confused. "I don't remember that. We've barely even been apart, except that one time in college."

"College?" She spluttered. "Which college?"

"Oakland. Where we live." He said slowly.

"Right." Stella said shortly, running a hand through her hair.

"Jeez," Jason chuckled. "You didn't hit your head off the headboard last night, did you?"

"No..."

"I'm surprised." He grinned. "When you shoved me down like that I thought I might get a concussion."

"Well, at least that sounds like me." Stella muttered. As she picked at her nails nervously, a shiny silver glint caught her eye. She looked down at her right hand, and on her third finger was a silver band with a glittering jewel set in the middle. Engraved on the sides were her initials and Jason's initials and a date, 20th April 2004. Marriage?!

Stella felt faint. "We're married?" She said breathlessly.

Jason nodded, "4 years next year, baby. I still remember all those times on the honeymoon; in the jacuzzi, on the beach, in the hammock, on the bar, the piano..." He grinned.

Stella sighed, well that definitely does sound like me, she thought wearily.

She walked out of the bedroom into the living room. There were pictures sitting around on bookshelves. Stella looked at some of them.

Herself and Jason standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

She waved down from Juliet's balcony in Italy.

"Have you got work today?" Jason asked over breakfast.

Stella almost choked on the bacon sandwich, "Work?!"

"Yeah. At the agency."

"Oh yeah. The agency for... um." She hesitated.

"Your modeling. Jeez, what is with you today?"

"That's it. No, I don't think so. Sorry, I was just, uh, so fascinated by you and your um..." She stopped to think but Jason instantly jumped to a different conclusion and gave a cocky grin and winked.

"Ah, I know what's got you so dazed. I'll fix that, c'mon." He got up and took her hand, leading her to the sofa.

Oh... This wasn't exactly what she had in mind but whatever. Wait, would this be weird? Stella felt like she barely knew this guy. That's never affected you before you whore, said a tiny voice in her brain. Shut up! She thought. Then Jason pulled his shirt over his head and Stella cast her eyes over tanned rock-hard muscles. Nah, it wouldn't be too weird, she thought as she kissed him, laying down on the couch.

Stella picked up her phone and scrolled through the contacts. Time to find out what the hell was going on. That djinn had to have done something to her.

"Hey, where's Dean?" She called to Jason.

"Dean?" He called back over the sound of the shower. "Who's he?"

"Brown hair, green eyes. Says son of a bitch a lot."

"Like that loser from high school? And that smart-ass brother, freakishly tall, stupid hair. What was their name... Winchester?"

"Yeah!" Stella said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that Dean guy crushed on you big-time in high school, even tried something on you a couple of times. 'Course, you were freaked as hell. But I sorted him for ya."

"I'll be back in a while, going to get coffee!" Stella called and slipped out of the apartment. She hurried downstairs and stood on the street. She found Dean's name in her contact list and dialled the number.

After six rings she heard an answer, "What?" Dean said irritability.

A rush of relief came over Stella. "Dean! Oh my god, am I glad to hear your voice. Listen, about the djinn, it's got me and-"

"Wait, is that Stella?" Dean said, softer. "My god, it's been years."

"Yeah, like eleven or twelve. Anyway, I'm-"

"Why are you calling? Do you want to meet?" Dean's voice sounded strange. Gentle, nervous and... hopeful.

"Oh, God yes. Is Sam with you?"

"Sam? I haven't seen him in a while, but that's not important. Where are you?"

"...Oakland." Stella said after a minute, taking all this in.

Dean wasn't with Sam? Then where was he? Did they even hunt? Or did they have jobs like her? Was Sam married like she was? Was Dean married too? No, probably not, judging by his tone.

"I'm in Kansas. I'll take a plane."

"Dean, have you ever even been on a plane before? You drive everywhere, like me."

"How impractical is that?" Dean said incredulously. "I'll get the next flight out and be with you asap. Any good diners or motels around?"

"There's Luke's Diner. And Joker Motel."

"Sounds good. I'll text you when I land." He hung up.

As Stella sat, drinking a cup of coffee she scrolled through the rest of her contacts.

Her heart went into her mouth when she saw her sister's name. And her dad and mom.

Sister first.

"... Lucia? Little Lucy?"

"Hi Ell. How are you?"

"I'm good," Stella said, choking up. "How old are you, by the way?"

"Seventeen, I thought you knew that. I guess mom must have written that birthday card."

"I know when your birthday is, March 21st. Just not how many years, okay?"

"Fine."

"I gotta go."

"Say hi to Jason for me. I'm still you got marry the cutest guy in your school. The cutest guy in my school won't even look at me, because I'm not a D-cup." Lucia sighed.

"Then he's not worth your time." Stella said.

"See you."

"Bye."

After another tearful call to both parents, her online started to ring.

She answered. "Hello?"

"Stella, hey. I've just got off the plane." Dean said, sounding a little out of breath.

"Hail a taxi."

She heard him obeying. "Ask for Luke's."

He did.

"See you in ten."

After she'd hung up, Stella glanced across the table and saw a thin, pale man sitting opposite her. She jumped and reached into her bag to where her knife would usually be but of course it wasn't there. Damn it. When she looked up again, the man had disappeared.

Dean soon took his place, carrying his duffle bag.

"Stella." He said, sounding content.

"Hi." She smiled, leaning her elbows on the table.

Dean took both of her hands across the table. "I missed you. I really did. It's been too long."

"Yeah," She said, looking at steam from her coffee forming a tiny patch of condensation on the cold window.

"I dreamt about you."

"Really?" Stella felt her cheeks heat up a little.

"I would wake up calling your name, Stella, Stella, Stella!" Dean sighed sadly. "Sometimes my imagination would go nuts, thinking about you."

She felt a little uncomfortable. These poetic fantasies and confessions were so unlike Dean, it was freaking her out.

"Oh, r-right?" Stella stammered.

His grip tightened slightly on her hands, "But you called me. Out of the blue. I knew that must have meant something. That you have realised after all this time that I am right for you, why else do you think I gave you my number?"

"I... um." Stella found herself dumbstruck.

"That imbecile husband of yours was wrong. You have chosen me." A light danced in Dean's eyes that didn't look exactly normal, or safe.

What the hell? Dean would never use the word "imbecile" seriously in a sentence. Stella doubted he even knew what it meant. Sam might, but not Dean.

Dean leaned closer, lowering his voice. "Let's go to the motel."

"Okay." Stella said slowly, undecided on this creepy, kind of desperate version of Dean.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while I've just been busy with school and stuff :( I'm now almost finished season 3, moving on to 4 so yeah! Season 2 finale will be in the next chapter, or maybe the one after it depends on how it plays out. Okay keep reading and reviewing!**

**JAxxx **


	11. Married to an imbecile

Stella sighed and checked her watch. Four. It had been over half an hour.

"You still breathing?" She asked wearily.

"Yep." said Dean.

He was three inches away and had been there inches away for about ten minutes. He could not build up the courage to kiss her.

"Oh for the love of..." Stella put her hand quickly on the back of his head and pulled him closer. Panic flashed in his green eyes.

"Calm yourself, Deano." She said. I never thought I'd have to say those words.

She kissed him. He was stood frozen for a second then responded with amazing enthusiasm, pressing her forward until her back hit the cool, white painted wall.

They fell back onto the cheap, uncomfortable bed.

"So... where's Sam?" Stella asked.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "No idea."

"I should really get back."

"To where?"

"The real world. This isn't real, Dean. I know it. You couldn't possibly be such a desperate loser. Became so hung up on me that when I didn't come see you that night, you went nuts. I mean, could you really imagine me married? To some guy from high school?" Stella blinked and the room grew, expanding to fit her parents, Lucia, Jason, Sam with his arm around a pretty girl with curly blond hair who was holding a baby. She must be Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, Stella thought.

Dean stood by her side. She turned to face him.

"You could stay with me if you don't want him." He looked at Jason.

Jason shrugged. "I don't mind. I've been seeing four other girls for the past year anyway."

"You never were very faithful." Stella said with a sigh.

"But you and I, we could be together." Dean said imploringly. "We could get married, have a family. Lead normal lives with no demons, no hunting. Don't you want that?"

"I... I don't know." Stella mumbled.

"What about me?" Sam said. Stella spun to look at him.

"We're happy, Stella. Me and Sam and little Johnny." Jessica said.

"Don't you want us to be happy?" asked Sam.

"I do! I just... I'm sorry." And she turned and ran. Ran out of the circle before anyone else could say anything and ran up the steps to the roof of the motel. She went to the edge.

"Well, here goes nothing." She muttered and stepped forward.

She plummeted down to the street below, down, down...

"Stella!" yelled a familiar voice.

She stirred awake, her eyes flickering open like Snow White.

"You're awake." Dean said, relief in his voice as he started to untie her and pull the needle from her wrist.

Suddenly Stella winced and let out a groan of pain.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked frantically.

"You're standing on my toe, you dick!" Stella said thorough gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry."

Sam hurried over. "The djinn's dead and the other girl is already in an ambulance."

"Good." Dean said then looked at Stella again. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said uncertainly. She took one step forward then fell like a damsel in distress. The brothers caught her and Dean lifted up and carried her, ironically bridal-style back to the Impala.

Stella chuckled as she lay down in the back seat.

"Dean, do you know what imbecile means?" She asked.

"I'm a what?"

"Doesn't matter." She said, grinning.


	12. Run off with Billie

"Check if they've got any cookies!" Stella called after Sam.

"And pie!" Dean added. "Love me some pie."

"I know." She said, chuckling.

She switched on the radio. It started to whine. She looked up at Dean, "Dude, you need a new damn radio."

"I-"

Stella shushed him suddenly, looking into the diner. The people who'd been walking across the windows we're gone and it was silent.

"Crud." She muttered and grabbed her gun.

Dean followed her.

"Ah, geez." She said quietly as she pushed open the door and found the other customers and staff dead on the floor and in their seats. "Sam?"

No reply.

"Sam?" Dean called.

"Sammy?!

They both raised their voices, walking outside.

"Sam!"

"Sammy!"

"Saaam!"

They sat back in their seats.

"This happened before, remember? And he got possessed." Stella said slowly.

"Yeah, but everyone wasn't dead when he was gone." Dean said, an edge to his voice.

"True." She thought for a minute. "Let's find Bobby. He can help."

"Okay. It'll take us a while to get to him though." Dean said, starting up the engine.

"Then drive fast, Deano." Stella mumbled sleepily as she pulled her shades on and closed her eyes.

Stella woke up, Dean's voice ringing in her ears.

"Wh- where are we?"

"Sam is," Dean pointed ahead of them. "Over there."

"Okay."

She stretched and got out of the car. The three made their way through the woods to find Sam.

"Sam! Look out!" Dean yelled but it was too late.

Sam dropped to his knees. Stella let out a scream of rage and threw herself at Jake. He ran and she sprinted after him like a cheetah.

Sam lay, cold and pale.

Stella sighed deeply, glancing up at Dean. "Want a beer?"

He shook his head silently.

"Well, I want one." She said, getting up and going to the fridge.

Bobby looked up as she opened and bottle and downed it. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

"It's one. My usual drinking time is ten." Stella said, sitting down on the couch and hugging her knees.

Suddenly Dean got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked quickly towards the door.

"Hey, John Wayne, where are you going?"

Dean turned slowly and raised an eyebrow, "John Wayne?"

"Strong, silent type." She smiled.

"I'm just going out."

"Fine." She said, lifting her bottle to him before taking a long drink.

Dean hesitated for a second before walking out.

Stella jerked awake when she heard her phone. She answered the call.

"Hello?" She said sleepily, slurring slightly.

"It's Bobby. You better get down here."

"Why? What is it?" She asked, sobering up.

Bobby hesitated and sighed, "Dean's done something." He said quietly.

"I'll be right there." She got on her motorbike and drove as quickly as she could to Bobby's house.

Dean sat on the bonnet of a car, looking down guiltily. Stella walked through the house until she found Sam.

"Hi." He said, smiling pleasantly.

She stared at him, shocked. She mouthed silently for a couple of seconds then turned and stormed outside to Dean.

"You!" She yelled angrily.

Dean jumped, "Me?"

Stella growled and launched herself towards him. Bobby hurried over and held her back by her arms.

"Geez!" Dean said, wiping his now bleeding nose.

"You idiot! How could you do this?"

"I couldn't stand it without Sam." Dean said.

She sighed and shook Bobby off.

"How long d'you get?" She asked eventually.

Dean avoided her gaze. "A year."

"Oh for the love of!" She snarled but stayed where she was. "God dammit, Dean. Have you told him?"

He shook his head.

"Well you better."

"I know."

Stella sighed again and walked back inside, muttering about how she needed a bear and how she never would've had to put up with this if she'd run off with Billie Joe Armstrong.


End file.
